Kisah Dibalik Negeri Suna
by Uchiha Syerrent- chan
Summary: Ternyata dibalik jaya n makmurnya Suna, ada sebuah kisah yang cukup mengharukan. Mau tahu apa kisah itu? Silahkan baca sesuka hati dan tolong beri commentnya... \\\\


Warning: OOC, AU, Gajeness, Cengengness, Gilaness, Imajinasiness,dll

Disclaimer: Naruto siapa yang punya? Naruto siapa yang punya? Naruto siapa yang punya? Yang Punya Om Masashi….yeahhhhhh….!

Syerrent bikin fictnya sadis bin kejem banget ama Gaara hehehe XP….(*Gaara asli: AUTHOOORRRR! AWAS LOE BIKIN YANG ANEH- ANEH, GW PECAT LOE JADI FANS GW!- PeDe mode on + bawa2 pisau hasil colongan emak author-*) (*Author: AHHHH~ampun akang Gaara!-kabur ke TPA KayuPutih(?)-*)

Chara info: Temari(14 tahun), Kankurou(11 tahun), Gaara(6 tahun)

Ok, That's all….Happy Reading Minna! /~_\\ Hope you enjoy and like it!

O0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o

Sunagakure….

Sebuah desa tersembunyi di gurun pasir yang damai…

Tetapi,

Apakah ada yang tahu dibalik semua kedamaian itu?

Dibalik kedamaian itu,

Terkisah seorang anak….

Tak ada yang mau berteman dengannya…..

Kehidupannya sangat menderita dan kesepian…

Hingga akhir hayat….

Suatu hari, ada 3 orang anak yatim piatu. Ibu mereka, Karura, meninggal karena melahirkan adik bungsu mereka, sedangkan ayah mereka, Kazekage Rei, meninggal karena perang melawan siluman dari snake legend(?) aka. Orochimaru. Ketiga anak itu ialah Temari, Kankurou, dan Gaara. Kedua kakak Gaara sangat membenci Gaara karena mereka menuduh Gaara sebagai pembunuh ibu mereka. Sedangkan Gaara sendiri, tak pernah tahu arti maksud mereka.

Saat Gaara ingin makan, disuruh cari makanan sendiri. Saat Gaara sedih, mereka membiarkannya. Sedangkan Temari dan Kankurou malah menyuruh Gaara layaknya pembantu. Temari dan Kankurou hanya bermalas- malas ria di rumah mereka.

Pernah pada suatu hari, Gaara pulang larut malam. Ia sangat lelah mencari hasil bumi di hutan dekat perbatasan Suna-Kiri. Masih juga Kankurou menyuruh Gaara merapikan kamar tidur, mencuci baju, dll. Barulah sehabis itu, Gaara dibolehkan tidur. Tetapi anehnya, Gaara yang masih polos hanya menurut saja.

Sampai- sampai, saat Gaara tengah mencari kayu di hutan, seekor ular terus mengintai Gaara. Gaara tak menyadarinya. Saat Gaara ingin pulang karena jumlah kayu dibawanya cukup banyak , tiba- tiba ular itu mematuk kaki Gaara. Untung saja hanyalah ular biasa. Tetapi, kaki Gaara tak sanggup berjalan, karena darah yang dikeluarkan cukup banyak. Terpaksa, Gaara berjalan terseok- seok sehingga kayu yang dibawanya juga sedikit. Sesampai di rumah, Gaara dihukum oleh Temari dan lukanya tak diobati seorang pun. Sungguh tega kedua kakaknya ntuh ckckckck…

Ia menangis dan terus menangis. Bahkan, ia sempat memohon pada Tuhan:

" Tuhan….

Tolonglah jaga kedua kakak ku

Ambilah nyawaku….

Karena aku yang menyebabkan mereka susah….

Tuhan…tolong….."

Ia terus menangis, hatinya terlalu sakit untuk ini, ia mengcengkram erat dada kirinya, sakit dan juga sesak nafas karenanya. Ia hanya bisa meringis kesakitan.

Hari demi hari berlalu….Sekarang ia malah sering lelah tak seperti biasanya dan sering nyeri di dada kirinya. Keadaan Gaara sebenarnya sudah diketahui oleh kedua kakaknya, namun kakaknya malah membiarkannya. Ia mengidap kelainan di jantungnya karena ia lahir prematur. Gaara dibuat bingung dengan penyakitnya itu, samapi suatu waktu ia bertanya pada kakaknya, Kankurou:

"Kak Kankurou, mengapa sih dada kiri Gaara kok suka sakit?" Tanya Gaara sembari menunjuk dadanya.

Kankurou yang sedang ngemil itu menjawab pertanyaan Gaara: " Tahu ah! Itu kan urusanmu! Cih!" ujranya seraya meninggalkan Gaara.

Jawaban kakaknya itu sangatlah menusuk hati Gaara yang terdalam. Gaara menangis dalam diam. Lalu, ia masuk ke kamarnya yang paling ujung itu dan menulis sebuah surat:

" Kak, maafin Gaara ya udah ganggu acara ngemil kakak…

Walau kakak seperti itu ke Gaara, tetapi Gaara tak akan pernah bisa membenci kakak selamanya kok…

Maafin Gaara ya Kak…."

-Peluk cium dariku, Gaara-

Ia menyusupkan surat itu di atas ranjang tidur Kankurou. Setelah ia menulis surat itu, ia juga menulis surat lagi untuk kakaknya yang tertua, Temari:

" Nii- chan…maafin Gaara ya udah membuat kakak susah…

Gaara tahu pasti kak Temari masih benci ama Gaara…

Gomenasai, Kak…"

-Peluk cium dari: Gaara-

Ia menyusupkan lagi surat itu ke bawah laci meja Temari. Setelah itu, saat ia akan balik ke kamarnya, Temari, kakaknya menyuruhnya agar mengambil kayu bakar di hutan. Gaara pasrah dan ia pergi ke hutan. Ketika kayu yang diambilnya sudah cukup banyak, ia pulang ke rumahnya. Saat ia ingin menaruh kayu hasil cariannya ke dalam gudang, tiba- tiba ia memegang dada kirinya, sakitnya tak seperti dahulu, kini sakitnya luar biasa seperti ditusuk oleh sebuah pisau tak kasat mata. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal kayak habis lari 101 putaran marathon, pandangannya memburam, wajahnya membiru pucat dan hanya ada kata yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya mengucapkan sesuatu: "kakak…tolong Gaara…"

Setelah mengatakan itu, ia tiba- tiba jatuh tersungkur dan….ia telah pergi tuk SELAMANYA. Temari n Kankurou yang menunggunya lama sekali akhirnya mereka pergi ke gudang dan…

"DEG!"

Mereka berdua kaget seperti dicolek listrik 5000 volt, Gaara jatuh tersungkur diantara kayu- kayu yang berantakan disekitarnya. Mereka menghampiri tubuh sang adik dan mengguncangkannya agar bangun. Saat Temari menyentuh tangan Gaara, dingin sekali. Temari penasaran. Ia memeriksa denyut nadi Gaara dan anehnya tak berdenyut. Temari belum puas. Ia menempelkan telinganya di dada Gaara dan jantungnya sudah tak berdetak lagi.

DEG!

Kankurou dan Temari menyadari hal itu dan tiba- tiba keduanya menangis. Mereka menyesal. Sangat menyesal. Air mata Temari jatuh mengenai tubuh Gaara yang tak bernyawa itu. Dengan sisa kekuatan mereka, Temari dan Kankurou memeluk Gaara untuk terakhir kalinya. Mereka berdua menangis tersedu- sedu. Tetapi mau bilang apa lagi, memang ini sudah 'garisnya' seorang Gaara ditakdirkan. Mereka menggendong jasad Gaara untuk dikuburkan. Saat mau dikubur, alangkah kagetnya mereka melihat Gaara yang meninggal dengan senyum di wajahnya. Tangisan mereka meledak.

Ada sesosok mahluk yang tak kasat mata sedang berdiri di belakang Temari dan Kankurou. Sosok itu tampak tersenyum. Ia memanjatkan syukurnya:

" Tuhan…

Terima kasih telah mengabulkan doa Gaara..

Sekarang kedua kakak ku telah bahagia tiada lagi diriku yang selalu merepotkan mereka….

Terima kasih, Tuhan…."

…

T

H

E

E

N

D

THANK YOU FOR READ THIS AND MAYBE MIND TO REVIEW THIS FICT?

THANK YOU SO MUCH ~-\\\\


End file.
